Accidental Circumstances
by yume girl 91
Summary: Ichigo travels through the bone-eater's well in the Higurashi shrine in search of a Hollow. What he finds...isn't at all what he expected. Possible IchixKag later on
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha. A/N: this one of my older ones-date: 7-9-2007. So…yup it's really old.

"Ichigo, there's a report of Hollow," Rukia said, poking him on the arm. Looking annoyed, he glanced at her," where at?" he asked. "Near the Higurashi shrine, about a mile away," she answered. "Fine then I'll see you later!" Ichigo said, running off. "Ichigo, wait!" Rukia called out, "damn him!" Frowning slightly, she thought, 'there's something strange about that Hollow…its energy is totally different than the others.'

Ichigo transformed into a Soulreaper as soon as he was out of sight of the school. After giving instructions to Kon for him to go straight home. Ichigo headed toward the shrine, running up the stairs he finally reached the top. He paused, concentrating on any spiritual pressure in the near vicinity. "There you are," he muttered, running toward a small building at the edge of the property. As he passed an ancient tree he got the feeling it was watching him.

Entering the shrine, he frowned there was no one around and no Hollows. Thinking Rukia's Soulpager was screwing up he turned around to leave. But something stopped him…a pulsating energy seemed to be coming from the old well. Walking down the steps, he looked in, "hm…nothing." Ichigo glanced around making sure Rukia hadn't followed him, then he jumped into the well. Instead of hitting bottom he descended slowly, Ichigo landed on his feet. Looking up he could see a clear blue sky and he could hear birds singing.

Climbing up the side of the well, he cautiously crept out. "Where am I?" he muttered to no one in particular. Suddenly a giant whump came from the woods behind him. Reaching for his Zanpaku-to, he tensed ready for battle. A girl with lustrous black hair hanging down her back walked into sight. She was wearing a high-school uniform and appeared to not notice him until he was only a few feet away.

Kagome was startled. A young man with short spiky orange hair and wearing a black kimono and hakama pants, stood in front of the bone eaters well. A large sword scabbard hung over his shoulder. "Who are y-you?" Kagome's voice quavered. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm a Soulreaper. What's your name?" he asked. "Er…Kagome Higurashi…um I guess I'm what you'd call the reincarnation of a priestess," she answered.

Silence reigned then a crackling sound came from the distance, Ichigo sensed the energy of a Hollow. Running forward he pinned Kagome to the ground. Just as a crackly ball of demonic energy struck where she had just been standing. Pulling Kagome to her feet, he asked her if she was alright. "Yes, thank you, Ichigo," she replied. "Okay stay behind me, I'll slay this thing…whatever it is," he told her. The thought crossed his mind, 'how can she see me? And just why do I feel so strongly about protecting her?'

The thing looked like a giant snake, flicking its tail at him it hissed," give me the jewel shard and the wench!" "Not a chance," he muttered pulling out his Zanpaku-to. Ichigo swung his sword at the snake slicing the tip of its tail off. A sudden yell of "Kagome!!" caught him off guard. Turning around he saw a young boy with long silver hair come jumping over the trees. Landing near Ichigo, Inuyasha went running to Kagome. "Kagome, are you alright?!" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah," she blushed faintly,"thanks to Ichigo," she replied. Somewhat forgetting about seeing Kikyo and Inuyasha together, she huddled behind him.

"What is that fool think he's doing!?" muttered Inuyasha irritably as he watched Ichigo attempt to slay the demon like a Hollow. Drawing Tetsusaiga out, Inuyasha yelled,"move outta the way!!" Ichigo heard as he saw the boy wielding a sword as large as his come running forward. "Ahhh!," jumping out of the way, Ichigo watched Inuyasha destroy the snake with his Windscar.

Running over to Kagome, Ichigo gripped her by the shoulders, Inuyasha turned. "Hey what're you doing to Kagome?!" Kagome ignored aforesaid half-demon and said to Ichigo, "come on, I'll show you around and then you can tell me your story." Smiling up at him, she clasped his hand and led him towards Kaede's village.

As they neared the village, Miroku and Sango came into view, "who's this Kagome?" Sango asked her. Kagome replied," Ichigo Kurosaki, he's a Soulreaper." "Oh I see," Sango and Miroku exchanged a look. "See you later, Kagome, have a nice time with your friend," Miroku said putting extra emphasis "friend". When Kagome and Ichigo went into Kaede's hut, Miroku said to Sango, "do you think Kagome's using that guy to make Inuyasha jealous?" "Maybe. Because of what happened earlier," Sango whispered. Inuyasha walked up looking grumpy like usual, "where's Kagome?" he asked. "Uh…she's in Kaede's hut…with her friend," Sango said hurriedly.

Inuyasha's scowl deepened, he started to walk back the way he had come. Miroku and Sango loked at each other and then went to go rest under a tree. If nothing but the fact that they had traveled a long time with Inuyasha and the experience gained was that if Kagome and Inuyasha fought-to just stay out of it. Inuyasha snuck back to Kaede's hut, listening to the conversation coming from inside.

After Kagome had finished questioning him, Ichigo relaxed listening her talk to Kaede. He gazed at her quite often thinking about how pretty she was. Kagome herself, blushed when she realized Ichigo was looking at her. Kaede noticed this and with a mischievous gleam in her eye, suggested they go take another walk around the village. Kagome agreed. Standing up, Ichigo extended his hand to Kagome helping her up. He didn't let go of her hand as they walked out.

Inuyasha glared at Ichigo from his hiding place. Sango leaning against Miroku, saw Ichigo and Kagome walk by holding hands. Miroku muttered, "there goes Inuyasha." Sure enough a fast shadow followed behind Kagome.

Nearing the bone eaters well, Kagome said to Ichigo," you should…go back now." Glancing at the well, he replied, "you're right. Rukia's going to be furious." Clutching her hands in true Kogaesque style, though he didn't know it, Ichigo was about to say goodbye when Inuyasha came flying out from behind a rock. Slugging Ichigo in the face, Inuyasha yelled, "stop getting fresh with Kagome!" Ichigo fell down the well, hitting bottom he looked up. A wooden roof was above him, climbing out, Rukia accosted him," where were you?! Inside the well?!" "Rukia, shut up. I don't want to talk about it now!" Stalking out grumpily, Ichigo wondered if he'd dreamed it all.

On the other side of the well.

"Why did you do that to Ichigo, Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded to know. "Hmph," Inuyasha ignored her by walking away. Frustrated with him, Kagome took one last look in the well before turning and following him.

A/N:yaawwnn, well that's part one. There's supposed to be regular chapters after this...er not for a while though. Hope you liked it considering this was my first Bleach fic ever and it was a crossover at that! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

_It hadn't seemed like a dream, _he reaffirmed to himself again_. There had been another world beyond the bottom of the well, there was demons and a boy with dog-ears who seemed so strangely jealous of him being in the company of that girl whom_…

His knock on the door was answered. "Mrs. Higurashi?" Ichigo said politely; he had happened to take note of the name on the mailbox and putting two-and-two together with her last name…

"Is Kagome home?"

The woman that had opened the door was older with nicely trimmed short black hair and a pleasant smile of greeting that only grew warmer at the mention of her daughter's name. "Are you a friend of Kagome's?" Before he could come up with a suitable reply, he was asked in to wait for her. It seemed _she had just_-_er_-here the lady he took to be her mom hesitated and then went on, _come back and had gone shopping_ _for a few things. She would be back shortly_.

Ichigo accepted the invitation and was seated comfortably in the living room when a familiar voice rang out. "Mom, I'm home!" The sound of the sliding door being slid shut reached them and Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him, calling out, "Kagome dear, there's a young man here to see you."

Two pairs of footsteps approached.

He stiffened when the pair reached the doorway.

"YOU!!!!!"

"Yeah me." Ichigo smirked at Inuyasha's snarl. Kagome blinked as if she wasn't sure he was really there. Mrs. Higurashi asked around if anybody wanted tea and soon excused herself to make some, never quite noticing the bristling tension between the two males. "I-Ichigo?" Kagome said once her mother had left the room. "Is it really you? Are you okay?" He realized she was referring to the incident of their prior meeting. He nodded and she moved closer, leaving the other's side.

"Oh good. I was worried you might have been hurt," she sat beside him on the sofa, turning slightly so she could face him. "Me? Hurt? Never. I've had much worse than what—" a tic appeared on the side of his mouth. Inuyasha was hanging over him, sniffing the air like a canine scenting something. Kagome sighed and said firmly, "sit, boy!"

The string of purple beads around Inuyasha's neck gleamed and then he fell to the floor, twitching. "Did you have to do that…Kagome!" he raised his head, his golden eyes flashing angrily. She flipped a hand through her hair shrugging, "serves you right. It was only rude to be acting like a _dog_ in front of a guest. Silly puppy!"

"Don't call me a dog!!!!" And then in a lower tone he muttered, "just thought I smelled somethin' different 'bout him is all."

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized, disregarding his mutter and looking quite contrite, "Inuyasha has this way about him. It's just so…so infuriating!" Ichigo had a feeling he knew what she meant. Rukia could be quite a handful especially when being bothersome about where he was going on a Saturday afternoon. Thank goodness Yuzu had managed to deflect her interest and in all probability of following him by suggesting a shopping trip. _That ought to keep her occupied for a few hours yet_…_huh?_ _What was that_? In the space of a few seconds he felt a pulse, a massive gathering of spiritual pressure that hurtled toward them with incredible speed.

"Get down!" He pulled Kagome to him and held her tightly as the entire front end of the house exploded inward. He heard Inuyasha's muffled curse and shuffling in the wreckage. Something was lifted off of him and daylight fell across the open room. "Wha—what happened?! Mom?!" Kagome looked up, fear and worry was evident in every line of her face. Mrs. Higurashi's scream shattered the air. "Dammit!" Inuyasha muttered and ran off into the back end of the house. Ichigo wrapped an arm around Kagome protectively and helped her up.

_Though it was in his nature to do so_, as he led her outside the ruins of her home, he was more inclined to keep her at his side rather than engage in a swordfight with the blackish tentacled mass that covered the remaining half of the house. "What the hell is that thing!?" he cried; _that was no Hollow_.

Inuyasha suddenly appeared, swinging his large sword mightily at the creature. Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha! Watch out!" Her warning wasn't timely enough as a low swipe sent the half-Demon flying down the shrine steps. Ichigo realized now that the thing would go after them. "We have to run!" he said urgently as she looked back over her shoulder to where Inuyasha had disappeared.

"But what about—"

"I'm sure he's fine!" Ichigo cut her off, clasping her about the wrist and urging her on. She went hesitantly only matching his pace once a tentacle lashed out near her. They reached the small shrine's steps as the gulping, sucking mass of writhing tentacles slid from the house after them. Ichigo shut the door and fumbled inside his jacket for his deputy Soulreaper badge. Just as his fingers closed upon it, the wooden floor rocked and pitched them forward. There was a flash of light and he felt himself leaving his body, morphing into a Soulreaper. His legs hit the back of the well and he tumbled into it backwards, Kagome alongside him.

The same sensation as before came over him.

He blacked out.

~~~~On the other side of the well~~~~

A screech came as the Demon realized it had been deprived of its prey. Inuyasha's voice came soon after, yelling, "Adamant Barrage!" the whistle of diamond spears slicing through thick flesh and flailing appendages followed. With a _Hmph_ of disgust, Inuyasha strode into the partially destroyed shrine looking for Kagome worried as he was about her safety…_even if that other guy was with her_.

_It was almost like having another Koga_ _around_.

He glanced about and sniffed the air, catching a whiff of her scent down near the well. The guy's body was inert beside the base, unconscious it seemed. _Feh. What he deserves_, Inuyasha thought vindictively before simply leaping into the well to go after her. What he didn't expect rather than the usual feeling of weightlessness in the descent he touched down on hard solid ground, looking up he saw the crossbeam ceiling of the shrine. _He hadn't left. He was still on the other side_.

_What was going on?!_

Trying again, he clambered out and then dropped down, expecting to pass through. _Instead_…his bare feet met the cool earth. Inuyasha stamped down a few times without success. _He was thoroughly…_

Small footsteps pounded up to the shrine and her brother appeared.

…_Stuck in her world. _

"What happened to our house—Inuyasha?!" Sota exclaimed; as he nimbly leapt back out. "Where's Sis and—whoa is that a dead guy?!!!" Before Inuyasha could _reply that he sincerely wished that __he__ was_…another did in the guise of a petite raven-haired girl in a blue summer dress. Scowling she looked over the scene and then gingerly stepped inside the shrine. "No. He isn't." Rukia said calmly, her large violet eyes passing over the strange red-clad boy with…_dog ears?!_ _How cute_! she couldn't help but think.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha felt her scrutiny and became annoyed.

She gave him a long look, "I could ask you the same question."

~To be continued~

AN: Took me long enough. :P Tired. Thanks for reading :) No, this won't be InuyashaxKikyo. In fact she'll hardly make an appearance since it's mostly IchixKag. ;) Please review.

No flames.


End file.
